Talk:Feitan/Archive 1
Again but someone please help me explain Well I just want to ask about the information about Feitan. They said that he used his sword as an conjured object. '''Where can I confirm that info is true? Because I try to search on it so hard but I still can't find anything about this detail Please help me!!!!!!!!!!! Its not a conjured items its just a normal blade hidden inside an umbrella (as far as i know anyway) Yeah, I can understand that but why the information in Feitan's page said that he use a conjured sword, still confused Nen Abilities Maybe i am just mixing information.... but in the anime 1999 version is strongly implied that he has the abilitie to interrogate dead bodies...or maybe is just bad dubbed (i saw the spanish version of this anime) http://mangafox.me/manga/hunter_x_hunter/v09/c074/14.html What do you think? Cocoteroah (talk) 03:39, February 19, 2013 (UTC)cocoteroah That was just bad dubbed haha Coco, Feitan just loved interogating people... alive people. He would often start by taking their finger nails out. Also in both 1999 and 2011 you could see in York New Arc that he was the one to have been interogating Owl + he wanted to do the same with Gon and Killua however Nabunaga stopped him. Phoenixs23 (talk) 07:50, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Major Editing Issues I would like to request that the editing feature be unlocked again because there are many issues with the new edits; There are multiple grammar issues that have been overlooked--and none of them are subtle. Also, the spelling leaves much to be desired. There is also the issue of past tense versus present tense; Several of the edits use phrases like, "He went to the store to buy some orange juice and then proceeds to pay the cashier". The sentence starts out in the past tense but then moves towards the present tense. It just doesn't seem professional to me. YesterdaysEscapist (talk) 02:29, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Feitan's Sword and usage he always seems to pull it out of nowhere, and the fact that he is a transmuter (the only one in the troupe?) implies that this is a conjuration ability, especially considering the difficulty in concealing an umbrella - and his conjured and matching armor - do we have any databook info on this? As for discussion related to the edit: Chapter 97 shows Feitan in a pose similar to that of a sword swing, with his hands blurred as well as what could be a blade. Additionally Phinks is contrasted in the next panel, barehanded and his Victm's had broken necks (not decapitated). Flaremmm (talk) 03:09, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Actually, I think there's a big gap between what we're talking about. You're right that he clearly is using a sword swinging stance in the chapter you talk about, but in the show(that I believe we class as cannon here), he clearly shows a different oe that implied that he was using quick, lethal chops. Also in episode 43 of the show, he clearly uses a hand chop do decapitate the dying mafia thug that threatened him. Because of this, I'd like to add both points to Feitan's wiki page if that is fine with you. Pigzillion (talk) 22:00, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Sorry, i always forget to sign, aha Pigzillion (talk) 22:00, May 29, 2015 (UTC) You forgot to sign it with the four tildes so i'll underscore line _________________________________________ Oh okay, you're on a different part, that's probably fine - I don't know what the policy is for information in the anime that wasn't in the manga; but it seems fair that Feitan has that strength/capability, even if he never uses it like that. Flaremmm (talk) 21:36, May 29, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad we worked it out like this. Pigzillion (talk) 22:00, May 29, 2015 (UTC) yeah, sometimes these things get out of hand.Flaremmm (talk) 00:00, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Since when did we establish that his concealed sword is actually Conjuration? Even if his sword wasn't shown with him the entire time of the battle, the manga or anime would have implied the use of Nen (e.g. showing aura around Feitan). I personally think that the sword is just a part of his umbrella, since he admitted that someone who uses baggy clothing always hides something. 02:52,8/27/2015 :The page has had his sword as a conjuration ability long before this Discussion, so I don't know when it was innitially established, but it stands to reason that it is a conjuration ability, for several Reasons. Seeing as the sword is part of the umbrella(which has similar design to his armor - which we know is conjured; proving he is proficient at conjuration) I find it suspect that it was concealed - while he could probably conceal a sword is his cloak, concealing an umbrella does not seem viable. He also does seem to pull that umbrella out of nowhere when he does have it. :The fact that he is a member of the troupe leads to the reasoning that he conjured the weapon also; since any member of the troupe that has been given the chance, has demostrated proficiency in using several hatsu types - especially those adjacent to their primary. I think that's enough to assume it is a conjured blade - especially since it appears out of nowhere - at least until we're explicitly told it isn't, but if there are strong reasons to suggest otherwise, I'd like to hear them.Flaremmm (talk) 04:33, August 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Still, we have no basis if his sword is conjured or not. It may be likely that it is conjured, given that Fei is proficient in Conjuration(as we have all seen), but the sword is suddenly out of nowhere. Hunterpedia has always been regarded with inaccurate information; I corrected that Fei speaks inverted Japanese (not Chinese) because I have seen fans getting furious for the misinformation in this wiki. Until we have solid evidence that his sword is made of Nen, I am putting it under the Equipments section. 09:57,8/27/2015 ::Perhaps mention that the umbrella (and therefore sword) is probably conjured.Flaremmm (talk) 10:15, August 27, 2015 (UTC)